<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>verbatim by ohworm (owolivia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632060">verbatim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm'>ohworm (owolivia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst little comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Other, Save Louis Route, Unhealthy Relationships, and bad comfort, barely, but its not the focus, comfort used as .. advantage, i honestly cant decide between villain minnie and good minnie but this is villain minnie, i mean theres comfort but yknow, mentions of clouis, third person, violet centric, violet pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And then Clementine's standing fierce and brave between flames and she looks so sure of herself as she meets Violet's gaze with Marlon's bow pointed straight at the woman that fights her for the shotgun, and then, just as sure of herself, she moves and the arrow flies and Louis scrambles off the ground not a moment later, running free.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>verbatim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet is so confused, so worried, and she has an infinite amount of questions. She barely meets eyes with Aasim or Omar who lean against each other for support, barely able to walk. She can't, she can't bring herself to look, because even thinking about what happened makes her eyes water, her blood running ice cold and her heart beating incredibly fast, her stomach filling with a mixed feeling of guilt and anger and the occasional drop of fear. She trembles like she hasn't in a long time and it doesn't stop.</p><p>She notices her hands shaking as she sits in the dark, cold cell, her knees pulled so close to her chest, her head soon dropping to make herself as small as possible, to hide from the rest of the world that feels so suffocating and foreign and <i>unknown</i>, because she has no idea what's going on or what's happening; there are so many thoughts in her head that she couldn't understand them even if she tried.</p><p>She feels so guilty for the fight, regretting many things. She could've done more, could've held out, could've. . . could've assured Tenn that whatever Lilly was saying was <i>wrong</i>, because there was no way the Delta was peaceful or a loving family. She could've shot more arrows, fought more people, saved her friends. And then the memories come back of the end, of Louis' yelps as he gets dragged across the ground and Abel's scream of agony as Rosie bites down on his arm, and then Clementine's standing fierce and brave between flames and she looks so sure of herself as she meets Violet's gaze with Marlon's bow pointed straight at the woman that fights her for the shotgun, and then, just as sure of herself, she moves and the arrow flies and Louis scrambles off the ground not a moment later, running free.</p><p>Louis who insisted day after day that her boy was a murderer, Louis who called him dangerous and argued her to throw them out, to let them into a forest full of walkers and danger and then asked for their gun. Louis who refused to believe Clementine and didn't take it seriously until barbed wire appeared on their walls and the first explosion of Mitch's experiment sounded throughout the courtyard. </p><p>And Clementine shoots with certainty and Violet can't help but feel bitter, embarrassed, <i>ashamed</i>. She'd done so much, worked so hard, and for the first time in a year she thought, <i>things might turn out okay. Clementine might be different. She's not going to leave.</i> And she put her foot down and refused to budge after Clementine came back, shooting Mitch glares after every hateful comment, interrupting any arguments during dinner, listening to whatever the girl had to say and helping. Being by her side and putting trust in her so blindly; it fills her with such embarrassment; <i>why would Clementine be different?</i></p><p>And then the cell door opens slowly and the creaking sound of metal is so loud that Violet almost reaches to cover her ears, and soon soft footsteps approach her and then there are hands on her shoulders; she doesn't even panic because she recognizes them. </p><p>They're Minnie's, and she worries that if she opens her eyes, she'll cry. Because this was <i>Minnie</i>; Minnie who she thought was dead for a year, Minnie who disappeared out of nowhere and now she's here, pulling Violet into a tight embrace, and her sobs are all familiar.</p><p>It's not a stranger, it's not someone she doesn't know, it's <i>Minnie</i>, Minnie who combed her hair with a brush after they bathed, Minnie who kissed her so lovingly as she placed a flower crown of violets on her head, Minnie who squeezed her hand and chuckled as the knife dug into the wooden wall of the fishing shack, Minnie who hummed soft melodies until Violet calmed down from her nightmare. </p><p>Violet doesn't have to think about returning the hug full force because it's natural, and she still doesn't open her eyes, keeping them shut as she rests her head on Minnie's shoulder and holds back her own sobs as Minnie rubs circles into her back. </p><p>"I thought you were dead," she whispers after a moment. There might be noise, maybe voices, maybe Aasim or Omar yelling her name, but she doesn't listen, doesn't care. Minnie is there holding her, okay, <i>alive.</i></p><p>Minnie's voice is like it always has been, but she whispers her words, says them so tenderly, as if Violet was the only person in the world that she wanted to hear them. "I'll never leave you again." And she cries and Violet cries too, no longer caring. </p><p>Her words come so easily and she recites them like a script, but Violet doesn't even think about doubting her. She only holds on tighter, and the rest of the world doesn't exist anymore when Minnie pulls back and looks so deeply into Violet's eyes that are now open. They're still so blue and they gaze at her with love and tells her it's okay, and she only nods and agrees because it doesn't matter, not if Minnie is with her.</p><p>She's right there, holding her in her arms like she's glass, and Clementine isn't.</p><p>Clementine turned away when she needed help.</p><p>The embarrassment comes back and her cheeks are stained with her tears that don't show any sign of stopping. Minnie raises her hand and wipes them away, brushing a hand through Violet's hair with the other. "It's okay," she repeats multiple times in whispers as if she was scared of speaking too loud, scared of startling her. "You tried so hard, Violet, but she doesn't know she's putting you all in danger. You're safe now, we won't hurt you."</p><p>"I tried," Violet responds just as quietly, "I thought. . . What did I do wrong, Minnie?"</p><p>And somewhere down she feels bitter about blaming Clementine or Louis because they're her friends, aren't they? But they turned their backs on her after she tried so hard to help, found the first opening and left her, and she cries harder. Minnie shushes her and leans in close, pressing a loving kiss to her forehead, rubbing her arms. "You didn't do anything wrong. Clementine. . . she's- everyone's going to get hurt because of her, Violet. Don't you see?" And she doesn't, but she listens, because she has to see. It's Minnie, she wouldn't lie, she wouldn't hurt her. "She hurt you, she's not- she's not to be trusted, but it's okay, you didn't know. That's not on you."</p><p>Violet doesn't dare doubt her words.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>